A Sign Of Obscurity
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: SonKnux Summary: I couldn't even make out what was written in his eyes. Was it love or lust..? And to think deep inside my heart, I always considered him my friend. It seems I was the blind one...


**Summary:** I couldn't even make out what was written in his eyes. Was it love or lust..? And to think deep inside my heart, I always considered him my friend. It seems I was the blind one...

**Pairing:** SonKnux

**Warnings:** slight OCC, sex, weirdness...

**Author's Notes:** I have written this story ages ago (May 29th, 2010, as my lj says), but after I decided it was a ridiculous idea to have two separate accounts (one for Naruto fics and the other one for random series), I deleted it from ffnet. Now, I'm re-uploading it on this account for the heck of it...

Well, the fic itself is quite strange and does contain sexual content, so _**you have been warned**_!

Takes place during the first battle between Sonic and Knuckles.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic X.

_**A Sign Of Obscurity**_

Why does everything always has to crumble when Sonic is around? On that faithful night of Chaos Control, if he didn't mess up, we would still be back home. I would still be guarding the Master Emerald and live in peace, alone, without having to hide from these strange creatures called "humans". I should have known better than to trust Sonic on attacking Eggman's base. If I knew it was going to result in Chaos Control, I would rather have done everything myself...

Who could have thought Sonic would end up being on the opposing side one day..? And to think I secretly considered him my friend. Why does he want to stay in this weird world for anyway? I wish I knew...

Looking at the blue sky, I couldn't help but think of Angel Island, my home... What I wouldn't give to come back there again. Sonic wasn't going to stop me from that either. Sitting down on the stone, I crossed my arms and waited patiently. That immature bastard better come here soon, unless he knows what's good for him.

A few miles away, I could hear Eggman's robot capturing Sonic's friends, one of which was a human. How can he associate with them? These beings want to capture us, do some tests to see who we are, then probably kill us and yet he befriends one of them. How foolish of him. It's only a matter of time before his "kind heart" turns against him.

Finally feeling his presence, I opened my eyes just to find him standing before me. I always hated his smug face. One of these days, I knew he was going to betray me...who could have thought it would be in another dimension? At least the Master Emerald was safe from his and Eggman's grasp (I didn't trust the Doctor much either. I wasn't a fool).

He kept talking to me in that "I know everything" and "I am better than you" way that always annoyed me. He was probably trying my patience, which I never truly had to begin with. So, it didn't take him long to drive me mad and with hatred on my side, I was unbeatable.

Our fight was like a game, with no chance for either to win. He had advantage in his legs, mine was in my fists.

How could it possibly come to this?

Back home, Sonic never ruined my peace and I never trespassed on his territory. Certainly, we had a few differences before, but they were resolved fast. I was forever in his dept after that, but I never thought of his betrayal being possible. How could I have been so blind? He was the only person I ever really associated with. His easy-going character never failed to amaze me. Sonic was almost like my total equal opposite and yet, we had our similarities...

He was my only friend. For a loner like me, that was more than enough. I never cared about anyone, but Sonic somehow managed to get through to me. "How" was a question I could never answer.

The further we fought, the more I started to doubt anyone's victory. Deep inside me, I did indeed think this was hopeless. No matter how much I punched, he would still runaway; no matter how fast he would kick, I could still hold him back. Still, this was a serious fight and never once did that smug smile leave his features. What was he smiling about anyway..?

And then, he used his Spin Attack on me. Honestly speaking, I wasn't really expecting that. All I could do was hold him off with my bare hands, without having the time to think of a better way. We were close to the cliff, so I expected us to fall, but I didn't expect to hit a log with my back though.

Rolling down, I kept pulling at his arms and he kept doing the same thing with my own. Even like this, I saw him smiling. The fact he didn't take me seriously pissed me off to no end, but just for a second, I saw something glint in his eyes...

Just as soon as I saw it though, we hit the water, with him on top of me. It wasn't deep and I could breathe easily. Fast, I was about to push him off, only to find my arms pinned at my sides...and something hard pressed to my thigh...

Opening my eyes I didn't realize were closed, I was met with his face and that same idiotic smile. I didn't thrash and simply stared at him. What were his intentions? Both of us knew I could push him off easily if I wanted to...but something stopped me. That same strange glowing of his eyes... Looking down, I realized what was that hardness pressed against my thigh and could feel my face flush very slightly, enough for him to see though. Was this some kind of a joke?

"Y-you...that..." I couldn't even make up a sentence for that one second, but I let anger engulf me fast, before I lost it, "Did you mistake me for a female..?" I tried to be as calm as possible, but my voice wavered, definitely.

He didn't say anything to that, letting one of my arms go. I didn't move. I just couldn't bring myself to do anything except stare, but even that was proving to be a hard task, when his hand came up to my face. Damn him...what was he doing? I couldn't find a rational explanation to this, especially when his eyes kept hypnotizing mine. I could feel myself shaking lightly. I blamed it on cold water, but I knew what it really was.

Shutting my eyes shut, refusing to look at Sonic, I waited for my body to listen to my mind and push him off, but before that happened, I felt Sonic's hand leave my face and then, he got off my body completely. Feeling relief, I opened my eyes, only to feel him grab my right arm, forcing my body around. What the?

Growling, I used my left fist to hit him, but I missed his face, since he moved it away from my reach. Then, in a blink of an eye, his lips were on my own, his half-lit eyes staring at my shocked ones. I wasn't sure why he was doing this or why he had a hard on in the first place, but despite what my brain screamed, I felt my body relax, arms falling back into the water with a splash.

He kissed me eagerly, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I didn't kiss back, but let him do as he pleased. For some reason, I didn't have strength to do anything. My mind was blanking out...

In the end, he turned me around so now my back was facing him. I leaned my forehead against the river bank soil, standing on all fours, dazed. Sonic started kissing my shoulders and the upper part of my back, avoiding my spikes easily, while running his hands up and down my sides and the lower side of the back. It actually felt nice and my arms shook weakly, so I leaned my face on them instead, staring at the ground. I couldn't open my mouth to try and ask Sonic for explanations, nor did I feel angry about this either. I couldn't understand myself anymore...

Even when he grabbed my half erect member and pumped a few times, I let him. My mind wasn't trying to find a reason for this anymore. All I craved for was Sonic's touches.

"Mnh..." turning my head slightly to look back at him, I did something I never expect I would do to another male. I wagged my tail, a sign to accept him...a sign for him to take me.

I was rewarded with a shocked face, followed by a look of...love? Was it love, or was it actually lust? I didn't know, nor did I care at that time. Sonic grabbed my thighs and forced his penis inside me. I guess "painful" would be the most right word to describe what I felt. How did the females take it..?

Gasping for air, I didn't find this experience pleasant in the slightest, but at least Sonic was pleased, wasn't he? Judging by the look of pure bliss on his face, I'll say that was the case. The only pleasure I got was of his hand pumping my member fast, thanks to which I took pain easier. The sensation of pain and pleasure was interesting. Call me a masochist, but it made me want more.

Somewhere at the back of my head, I barely registered Sonic's quiet whisper of my name as he sped up. Both of us came in union soon after.

As I felt him slide out of me, I was relieved to finally let my legs fall into the water, exhausted. My back was killing me and my insides felt horrible, too. Who would have guessed I would have such a bad aftermath..? Sonic, on the other hand, lay down beside me, a satisfied grin visible on his face. It finally made me think back on what caused us to do this. Did that fight turn him on in some way or was it something else? My mouth was still dry for me to ask anything though.

"Hey, Knuckles...I hope you're still alive. You look like a roasted echidna," Sonic said, still grinning. That selfish bastard is dead, I swear. Sitting up abruptly, I felt pain, but didn't give sign of it. Instead, I punched him in the face, wiping that grin off him, finally. He probably didn't expect for me to do that, since he didn't avoid my fist. Did he already forget what we came here to do in the first place?

At that same moment, we heard an explosion and Sonic turned around, noticing Eggman screaming something at his robot. Without further ado, he stood up and ran towards them, only turning at me once, the look of "we'll settle this later" was written all over his face.

Standing up, I let absolute rage consume me. I always hated obscurity...Eggman will pay for interrupting our fight. Ignoring pain in my lower part of the body, I followed Sonic.

_You better explain your confusing actions earlier, Sonic...or I'll __**make**__ you do it..._

_**...Never To Be Continued...**_


End file.
